Connector systems of this type currently find many industrial applications and applications in the medical sector, particularly for medico-dental apparatus.
In these applications, it is desirable to be able to make and break the connection simply and quickly, with a minimum of precautions and manipulations.
Depending on the type of fluid used, leaks of fluid which occur on connection and disconnection may prove troublesome, for example for reasons of hygiene or safety. Further, when the connector system is intended for the hybrid connection of equipment calling upon fluid lines and electric lines, these leaks may constitute a serious hazard, both on connection and on disconnection, not to mention the fact that the connection elements touched by the leaks have to be cleaned or even reconditioned in order to be able to provide reliable re-connection.